Hold My Hand
by rajvi lover
Summary: staying strong till the time she hold my hand


HOLD MY HAND

INTRODUCTION

HEAVEN PALACE

One car reached near the gate and 2 boys and 1 girl walk down from the car

Girl: wow yeh kitni khoobsurat jagah choose ki hein shaadi ke liye

Boy: agar mujhe yeh jagah pehle pata hoti toh hamari shaadi bhi hum yahi karte RUHANA

Roo: sacchi VINEET (he nods...the other boy looks irritatingly at them) tu kyun itna irritate horaha hein

Boy: toh aur kya karu?

Vinu: chalo andar chalte hein (they were about to enter inside when they heard loud horn)

Roo: yeh itni jor se kon horn baja raha hein (they all turn and find other car…2 people get down from the car…they come towards the trio)

Girl: yeh gadi apki hein

Boy: jee

Girl: apne yahan park hi hein

Boy: jee

Girl: kya soch kar? Dekhayi nahi deta kya apko hi yeh palace ka main door hein

Boy: acha… humein laga ki parking area hein… and giggles

Girl: parking kar lena jab hamari gadi andar jaye uske baad

Boy: nahi hamari gadi andar nahi jayegi

Girl: tum argue mat karo

Boy: excuse me madam argue mein nahi tum kar rahi ho

Voice: beta sunn

Girl: aap chup rahiye nani… she looks at that boy and says apni gadi nikalo humein andar jana hein (her nani says)

Nani: meri baat toh sunn PURVI

Purvi: nanu aap andar jayie mein aati hoon (nani goes in… roo interferes and says)

Roo: tum dono aise jhagda mat karo… gadi mein park karti hoon

Boy: par tu kyun park karegi

Vinu: kyun ki galti hamari hein… he looks at purvi and says tumhare gadi ki chabi do mein park kar deta hoon (she gives keys and both leaves from there…while entering she notices the board on which SACHIN WEDS KAJAL was written and then looks at the boy and say)

Purvi: bach gaye warna

Boy: warna kya?

Purvi: warna acha maja chakati… saying so she moves further but the boy put his leg forward and she falls down… ahh… she angrily looks at him and says…uhhh

Boy: issey kehte hein maja chakana… samjhi miss miss hmm naam kya hein tumhara... khair mujhe kya (and leaves from there…but comes back and forwards his hand to help her) lo tham lo

Purvi: iski jarurat nahi hein mein khud apne pairo par khadi hosakti hoon… samjhe Mr. whatever (she slowly gets up and goes inside)

INSIDE THE PALACE

(all the preparations were on full swing)

Roo: are wah preparations toh bohat ache hein… aunty yeh kajal kahan hein

Suman: upar ready horahi hein…mein bulati hoon…kajal (the bride comes down)

Vinu: my god you are looking so pretty

Kajal: thank you vinu… yeh kya sirf tum dono hi aye ho… bhai kahan hein

Roo: woh nahi aye

Kajal: kya bhai nahi aye (voices comes from back)

Voice: meri behen ki shaadi ho aur bhai na aye aise kabhi hosakhta hein kya

Kajal: bhai (and hugs him happily) dad dekho toh sahi kon aya hein (her father comes out and says)

Prakash: RAJAT

Rajat: dad… he goes to him and takes blessings of his parents… and same time purvi and her nani comes

Suman: purvi beta aao aao na (they come in…she takes her blessing and suman and Prakash takes blessing from her nani)

Nani: humesha khush raho… beti ki shaadi mubharak ho

Purvi: kajal Sachin kahan hein?

Kajal: chalo upar woh kab se tumhara hi wait kar raha hein (both goes up)

Rajat: maa yeh kon hein?

Suman: woh purvi hein Sachin ki best friend aur yeh uski nani… rajat comes forward and takes blessings from nani

Nani: jeete raho beta… suman tum ne bataya tha rajat ke bare mein lekin aj pehle baar mil rahe hein hum… aur batao beta tum kya karte ho

Rajat: mein RAJAT Mumbai se

Nani: wah beta tum toh bohat acha kam karte ho

Rajat: thank you nani

Scene 2

Kajal knocks Sachin's room's door

Sachu: hey jaan (he was about to hug her when she stops and says)

Kajal: dekho toh sahi kon aya hein (he looks in that direction and was surprised)

Sachu: purviiii (and hugs her)

Purvi: kaisa hein tu?

Sachu: mein bilkul thik… tu akele ayi hein kya?

Purvi: nahi nani bhi saath ayi hein

Sachu: nani bhi ayi hein… chalo unse milte hein

Scene 3

(all were sitting and chatting in living room)

Rajat: waise kajal (says looking at purvi) tum ne kabhi bataya nahi mujhe tumhe badtameez dost bhi hein

Kajal: badtameez… kisi ki baat kar rahe hein aap bhai (he just looks at purvi who was busy talking with suman) purvi ki baat kar rahe hein kya aap… kyun kya kiya usne (and he narrates the scene) hahaha ismein toh apki hi galti hein na bhai

Rajat: ismein meri kya galti?

Kajal: joh apne kiya woh bhi toh sahi nahi tha

Rajat: waise meine isse dekha nahi pehle kabhi

Kajal: purvi Sachin ki childhood friend hein aur hamare saath Bangalore mein bhi thi

Rajat: ek baat batao

Kajal: haan kaho

Rajat: tumhara dulha tumse hi shaadi karna chahta hein na

Kajal: haan kyun?

Rajat: woh dekh (she turn and saw sachu and purvi talking and laughing)

Kajal: bhai kya aap bhi… woh dono best friends hein… aise doubt mat karo warna iski wajah se meri shaadi tut na jaye… saying so she leaves

Rajat: shaadi tod ne toh hum aye hein… kyun and looks at ruvi

Vinu: woh bhi pure plan ke saath

Voice: kyaaa?

(they turn and see purvi standing there)

Roo: tum tum yahan

Purvi: kya joh meine abhi suna woh sach hein

Rajat: ji nahi… aisi koi baat nahi

Purvi: such

Vinu: haan bilkul sach

Purvi: thik hein toh fir mein yeh baat aunty ji ko batado (she turns to leave but rajat stops her by holding her hand and takes her to his room) yeh kya badtameezi hein

Rajat: toh aur kya karta… chilla chilla ke pure ghar ko bata deti toh mera pura plan flop hojata

Purvi: toh fir sach batao ki joh tumne kaha aur joh meine suna woh sach hein (he nods… to his surprise she hugs him…he remains shocked… she gets back)

Rajat: tum itni khush kyun ho

Purvi: pehle tum batao ki tum kyun todna chahte ho shaadi

Rajat: mein kyun batao

Purvi: thik hein toh fir mein jake uncle aunty ko batati hoon… she turns to leave but he stops her

Rajat: batata hoon meri maa

Purvi: maa mein apki maa nahi hoon

Rajat: toh fir kon ho?

Purvi: koi nahi… ab batao kya baat hein?

Rajat: Sachin mujhe pasand nahi... pasand nahi matlab kajal aur Sachin dono poles apart hein… kajal ko luxuries ki adat hein aur Sachin uske pass sab kuch hone ke bawjood luxuries use nahi karta… ek north hein toh hein south hein… samjhi isiliye mein nahi chahta ki unki shaadi ho… ab batao tum kyun itni khush horahi thi

Purvi: mujhe bhi same yahi lagta hein

Rajat: sirf iss liye tum shaadi tod na chahti ho

Purvi: haan… tumhara bhi toh yahi reason hein na (he nods)

Rajat: par Sachin toh tumhara best friend hein na

Purvi: haan… aur mein janti hoon uski khushi kis mein hein… toh plan kya hein

Rajat: mein kyun batao

Purvi: thik hein fir mein jake aunty ko batati hoon

Rajat: yeh baar baar aunty ki dhamki mat do mujhe samjhi

Purvi(points finger on him): aeee

Rajat(even he too points his finger): aaeeee

Purvi: thike hein… apna plan batao

Rajat: humein sabse pehle unko yeh realize karwana hoga ki woh ekdusre ke liye perfect nahi hein

Purvi: woh kaise

Rajat: sabhi abhi batao kya?

Purvi: thike raat ko milti hoon

Rajat(naughtily): akeli (she feels little awkward)

Purvi: I mean sham ko… saying so she leaves… he smiles

Scene 4

(all girls were busy in selecting the jewellery)

Roo: yeh wala set toh dekho kitna awesome hein

Suman: woh khas inhone kajal ke liye banwaya hein

Roo: you are very lucky

Kajal: woh toh mein hoon… kitne awesome mom dad bhai miley hein aur tum log aur uske baad awesome pati (and smiles)

Roo(POV): shaadi hogi tab na

Suman: waise purvi tum kab kar rahi ho shaadi

Nani: jab isse chahie jaise life partner mile tab

Roo: acha aisi kya khas baat honi chahie tumhare life partner mein

Purvi: nahi nahi aisi koi baat nahi hein

Kajal: chal bata bhi de

Purvi(smiles and says): tall dark handsome yeh qualities toh compulsory hein

Kajal: matlab aur bhi kuch hona chahie

Purvi: haan

Suman: kya?

Purvi: bohat caring hona chahie… romantic hona chahie aur sab se important

Roo: aur bhi kuch hein

Nani: haan hein na

Roo: kya?

Purvi: sab ke samne woh mere pass aye apne pairo par jake sab ke samne mujhe propose kare aur uske baad bhi agar meine mana kiya toh mujhe manane ki koshish kare

Suman: bhagawan kare tumhare sari wishes complete ho (she smiles and the same time rajat enters living room moves towards purvi… bends down in front of her… everyone was shocked with this… whatever purvi said was happening... purvi was standing shocked there)

Rajat: yaar vinu kahan rakha hein tune woh parcel (all takes sigh of relief)

Suman: rajat tu kon sa parcel dhoond raha hein

Rajat: maa woh Mumbai se kuch aya hein kya?

Suman: nahi beta koi parcel nahi aya

Kajal: sach mein parcel dhoond rahe the na bhai aap ya kuch aur karne aye

Rajat: kuch aur… kya bol rahi hein tu kajal

Kajal: kuch nahi

Scene 5

At night

(rajat was waiting for purvi on terrace)

Rajat: bohat jaldi agayi aap

Purvi: haan I am very punctual (with smile)

Rajat: seriously…adhe ghante se mein tumhara wait kar raha ho

Purvi: mein bhi koi time pass nahi kar rahi thi… nanu ko dawai de rahi thi…

Rajat: thik hein nanu ki wajah se maaf kiya tumhe

Purvi: excuse me unhe nanu sirf mein keh sakti hoon

Rajat: kyun kahi pe aisa board likha hua hein kya

Purvi: nahi par woh meri nani hein issi liye sirf mein hi nanu kahungi (ruvi comes running there)

Vinu: are tum log jhagda kyun kar rahe ho… niche tak tumhari awaje arahi hein

Roo: acha hua hum log agaye

Vinu: kis baat pe behas horahi thi

Rajat: kuch nahi

Roo: plan bataya

Rajat: nahi abhi tak

Roo: mein batati hoon (and she narrates her plan)

Scene 6

(rajat saw purvi and Sachin talking something)

Rajat: vinu

Vinu: haan

Rajat: mujhe ek doubt hein

Vinu: doubt kaise doubt

Rajat: kahi purvi aur Sachin ka affair

Vinu: yeh kaisi baat kar raha hein tu rajat… mujhe kajal ki choice par pura bharosa hein

Rajat: bharo sa toh mujhe bhi hein par woh dekh (they see both laughing and giggling with each)

Vinu: mujhe aisa kuch nahi lagta (but he saw rajat still thinking) itna socho mat… plan execute bhi karna hein

Rajat: haan chalo

Scene 7

(all people were busy in the preparation of marriage…. Kajal come running down and dashes with one servant who was carrying glasses)

Kajal: sorry sorry (saying so she leaves outside… suman who noticed this scene comes there)

Suman: jao tum jaldi se yeh saaf kardo warna kisi ko chot lag jayegi

After few min

Rajat: tumhe kya lagta hein purvi kar payegi

Vinu: haan mujhe lagta hein ki woh hamara kaam jarur karegi (and purvi enters the scene)

Purvi: thoda toh trust karo

Rajat: trust kar raha hoon isiliye toh tumhe plan mein involve kiya hein… samjhi

Purvi: haan haan thike hein (saying so leaves towards suman) yeh kya hua aunty

Suman: beta woh kajal baher jarahi thi toh jaldi jaldi mein servant se takra gayi

Purvi: oh aur yeh seedi yahan kyun rakhi hein?

Suman: arey haan sham ko engagement ke liye decoration kar rahe the na toh rakhi hogi (she saw the half work done and notice kajal and Sachin coming inside)

Purvi: mein kar deti hoon aunty

Suman: beta tum kyun taqleef le rahi hoo

Purvi: ismein taqleef kya?

Suman: mein rajat ko bula doon kya tumhari help karne ke liye

Purvi: nahi aunty uski jaroorat nahi hein (saying so she climbs up and starts doing the decoration...after finishing she starts coming down)

Rajat: arey yeh niche kyun arahi hein

Vinu: haan abhi tak woh log andhar bhi nahi aye… mein usse phone karta hoon

Rajat: haan jaldi karo (vinu dials her no)

Purvi: haan bolo

Vinu: tum niche kyun arahi ho

Purvi: woh log andar arahe hein na

Vinu: nahi (rajat turns to look at her)

Purvi: are aise kaise ho sakta hein meine abhi dekha (saying so she turns to see back and her leg slips) ahh (she closes her eyes in fear… after few seconds she hears someone's voice)

Voice: aankhe kholo (she opens her eyes and finds herself in rajat's arms)

Purvi(happily): mein bach gayi (he nods and puts her down) par tum kyun agaye

Rajat: bhalai ka toh zamana hi nahi raha… thank you bolne ki jagah mujhe se puch rahi ho ki kyun bachaya

Vinu: agar rajat nahi ata to tumhe bohat chot lagti… woh dekho (and she notices the pieces of glass)

Purvi(looks at rajat and says): thank you

Rajat: but you are not welcomed

Purvi: kyun?

Rajat: hamara plan toh flop hogaya na (and leaves from there)

Scene 8

(the engagement ceremony starts)

Suman: haye kitne pyaare lag rahe hein dono

Nani: kisi ki nazar na lage bachon ko (and blesses them)

Prakash: chalo rasam puri karte hein

Suman: haan par abhi tak yeh roo aur purvi nahi aye

Rajat: mein dekhta hoon

In roo's room

Roo: please yaar lagao issey jaldi se

Purvi: haan bas do min (she was helping roo get ready) ha hogaya… ab dekho (roo looks in mirror)

Roo: wah... aise lag raha hein jaise meri hi sagai hein aj

Purvi: haan bohat pretty lag rahi ho tum

Roo: chalo tum jaldi ready hokar aao

Purvi: tum chalo mein abhi ayi (and she leaves towards her room to get ready and rajat enters roo's room)

Rajat: kitna waqt laga rahi ho tum… sagai tumhari nahi kajal hi hein

Roo: pata hein mujhe… chalo mein taiyaar hoon

Rajat: aur woh kahan hein?

Roo: vinu tumhare saath hi tha na

Rajat: woh matlab vinu nahi

Roo: toh fir kon?

Rajat: Purvi

Roo: bas ati hi hogi

Rajat: tum chalo mein dekh ke ata hoon (he comes to her room… he was about to push the door when purvi opens it from inside and rajat falls on her with a jerk… both share a eye lock…soon they break the eye lock and rajat gets up and forwards his hand for hers but she gets up herself) sorry

Purvi: kyun?

Rajat: mujhe knock karke ana chahie tha

Purvi: its okay kabhi kabhi hojata hein… waise tum yahan?

Rajat: haan tumhe hi bulane aya tha (saying so both comes downwards)

Nani(POV): haye kya kamal Jodi lag rahi hein inki (purvi comes to her)

Purvi: mein kaisi lag rahi hoon nanu

Nani: bohat khoobsurat lag rahi ho (she smiles)

(The ceremony starts… both exchanges rings and takes blessing from elders)

Scene 9

(rajat and vinu were sitting in his room and discussing about the next plan)

Rajat: hamare plan flop kyun horahe hein

Vinu: pata nahi yaar…par pehle kabhi bhi hamara koi plan flop nahi hua

Rajat: aisi kya gadbad horahi hein hum se

Vinu: pata nahi

Rajat: aur ek plan hein mere pass

Vinu: konsa? (and rajat narrates the plan) yeh toh bohat acha idea hein (he saw rajat still thinking) kya soch rahe?

Rajat: Sachin aur purvi ki bare mein

Vinu: abhi bhi tu wohi soch raha hein (roo comes to call him)

Roo: vinu mere saath do min chalo na

Vinu: chalo (to rajat) purvi ke baremein jyada socho mat (saying so he leaves)

Rajat(POV): sochu kaise nahi... kuch toh karna padega (and he sees purvi's nani coming there… he stops her) kahi ja rahi hein aap nanu

Nani: nanu?

Rajat: sorry woh purvi nanu hi kehte hein toh

Nani: acha… kaho kuch kam tha mujhse

Rajat: haan apse kuch baat karni hein

Nani: kaho

Rajat: pata nahi kaise kaho… aap bura toh nahi manegi na

Nani: nahi

Rajat: woh purvi ke baremein puchna tha

Nani(happily): tumhe pasand hein purvi

Rajat: nahi nahi

Nani: toh fir?

Rajat: shayad apko ajeeb lage lekin mere behen ki zindagi ka sawal hein

Nani: baat kya hein beta?

Rajat: woh kya purvi aur Sachin ke beech

Nani: nahi nahi beta aisa kuch nahi hein… woh dono toh sirf best friend's hein aur yeh baat kajal bhi toh janti hein

Rajat: janti hein par mujhe laga… kyun ki mein jab se aya hoon usse Sachin ke saath hi dekha hein

Nani: purvi ka sirf ek hi dost hein aur woh hein Sachin… dono bachpan se ek dusre ko jante hein… aur dono humesha se ek saath hi rahe hein…. aur jahan tak unke beech kuch hone ka doubt ho toh woh nikal do… kyun ki aisa kabhi nahi ho sakta

Rajat: aisa kyun?

Nani: kyun ki Sachin uske type ka nahi hein

Rajat(surprisingly): kya?

Nani: haan

Rajat: mein kuch samjha nahi

Nani: Sachin aisa ladka hein jisse akele rehne ki adat hein

Rajat: abhi bhi mujhe kuch samajh nahi araha hein nani

Nani: beta purvi ka mere siwa aur mera uske siwa koi nahi hein iss duniya mein

Rajat(shockingly): uske parents?

Nani: unki bohat pehle death hogayi hein… tab se hum dono hi ek dusre ka sahara hein... kehti hein ki agar shaadi ki toh aap akele hojaogi nanu issi liye mein shaadi hi nahi karoongi aur humesha apke saath rahungi

Rajat: itni samajhdar hein woh… lagta toh nahi

Nani(smiles and says): bohat samjhdar hein meri bacchi... waise tum bhi mujhe nanu keh sakte ho

Rajat: jee nanu (with smile…both leaves from there but someone listen there convo)

Scene 10

(rajat came out of bathroom drying his wet hair…he was in towel… and same time purvi came running to his room)

Purvi: mere pass ek bohat acha idea hein (and see him in towel… and turns her face) oh sorry

Rajat: tum… tum… aise kaise agayi tum… knock karke ana chahie tha na

Purvi: mujhe kya pata ab tum aise… jaldi se kapde pehen lo mujhe baat karni hein tumse (he holds her hand and pulls her towards him… she turns to him… both share an eye lock)

Rajat: itni bhi kya jaldi hein mujhse baat karne ki

Purvi: yeh kya kar rahe ho tum

Rajat: tumhe baat karni thi na mujhse

Purvi: haan par par mera haath

Rajat: haath kya (and pulls her even more closer)

Purvi(nervously): woh

Rajat: woh kya

Purvi: kuch nahi (rajat leaves her… she immediately leaves the room)

Rajat: are batao toh sahi plan kya hein

Purvi: bhool gayi (and runs downwards… he smiles)

Scene 11

(all were ready to go for shopping)

Sachin: yaar yeh ladkiyaan kitna waqt lagati hein taiyaar hone mein

Vinu: tumhe aj pata chala

Rajat: dheere bol warna roo sun legi (he keeps mum and giggles)

Prakash: beta mein bhi aj tak tumhari maa ko samajh nahi paya toh tum log toh abhi bohat chote ho

Rajat: dad

Vinu: matlab hum log ek hi kashti ke sawari hein

Sachin: ji bilkul (and the same time everyone gathers there)

Suman: kya baatein horahi hein

Vinu: kuch nahi aunty bas yun hi

Roo: chalo fir jaldi chalte hein

(after few hours everyone complete their shopping and comes out from shop…. Purvi came out with Sachin)

Rajat: kajal dekh rahi hein na tu

Kajal: kya bhai

Rajat: tere Sachin ko (she turns to see sachin)

Kajal: kyun kya hua

Rajat: abhi bhi tera Sachin purvi ke saath hein

Kajal: bhai purvi shaadi ke baad US jarahe hein nanu ko lekar humesha ke liye... iss liye meine hi sachu se kahan ki jyada se jyada time spend karo purvi ke saath… mere saath toh woh zindagi bhar hoga hi (rajat just looks at her) bhai aise kya dekh rahe ho

Rajat: dekh raha hoon ki meri behen kitni badi hogayi hein (and smiles… everyone leaves towards their cars… Purvi comes to rajat and says)

Purvi: plan jealousy successful? (he nods in no) kyun?

Rajat: meine bohat koshish ki par kuch kam nahi kar raha

Purvi: toh ab?

Rajat: mere pass ek aur plan hein

Purvi: konsa?

Rajat: suno (and narrates the plan) samjhi (she nods)

Scene 12

(purvi was waiting for rajat on terrace)

Rajat: kya hua mujhe yahan kyun bulaya hein tumne(she comes closer to him and says)

Purvi: tumhari yaad arahi thi issiliye milne bula liya

Rajat(shockingly): kya?

Purvi: haan (she comes more closer)

Rajat: dekho tum piche hato

Purvi: kyun?

Rajat: kyun kyun ka kya matlab… dekho mein bohat shareef hoon (she steps back)

Purvi: mein majak kar rahi thi… and laughs

Rajat: majak… yeh majak ka waqt hein

Purvi: toh fir kya waqt hein

Rajat: uhh… batao ab mujhe kyun bulaya yahan

Purvi: mere pass ek acha idea hein

Rajat: kaisa idea

Purvi: shaadi todne ka

Rajat: itne sare plans toh flop horahe hein hamare

Purvi: ek last try

Rajat: thike hein… plan batao

Purvi: plan yeh hein ki humein dono mein jhagda karwana hoga

Rajat: usse kya hoga

Purvi: khud dekh lo

(as per there plan Sachin and kajal starts fighting)

Scene 13

(ruvi came to rajvi)

Roo: rajat yeh dono jhagda kyun kar rahe hein

Rajat: wohi toh next plan hein

Vinu: kya dono ke beech jhagda karwana

Purvi: haan

Roo: usse kya hoga?

Rajat: shayad unhe yeh realize hojaye ki woh dono ekdusre ke liye perfect nahi hein

Roo: are you sure yeh plan work karega

Purvi: 100% sure

(they see kajal crying and running towards her room… rajat goes behind her and see her crying)

Rajat: kya hua kajal?

Kajal: bhai woh Sachin

Rajat: kya kiya usne

Kajal: kuch nahi

Rajat: batao toh sahi

Kajal: nahi kuch nahi aap jao yahan se (saying so she locks herself inside the room)

Rajat: damn ab kaise pata chalega ki kya hua hein (roo comes their)

Roo: rajat rajat

Rajat: kya hua?

Roo: lagta hein matter bohat serious hein

Rajat: konsa matter

Roo: yeh kajal aur sachin ke fight ka

Rajat: kaise?

Roo: humne abhi Sachin ko bhi uske room mein jate huye dekha woh bhi bohat gusse mein dikh raha tha…purvi aur vinu gaye hein usse baat karne

Rajat: oh god yeh sab kya horaha hein

(they come in living room)

Vinu: kajal ne kuch bataya

Roo: nahi… Sachin ne?

Purvi: nahi na

Rajat: dono kuch batane ke liye taiyaar hi nahi hein

Purvi: mujhe pata hein dono kaise batayenge ki unhe huya kya hein

Rajat: kahi yeh hamare plan ki wajah se toh nahi

Roo: agar aisa ho toh yeh bohat khushi ki baat hein

Rajat: nahi roo mein kajal ko aise rote huye nahi dekh sakhta (he looks at purvi and says)

Kya karna hoga humein?

Purvi: tum kajal ko neeche leke aao mein Sachin ko lekar ati hoon

After few mins

(ruvi rajvi sachin and kajal were present along with nanu)

Nani: problem kya hein?

Kajal: Sachin

Sachin: mein problem hoon

Nani: mein baat kar rahi hoon na (he keeps mum) kya kiya Sachin ne

Kajal: hum dono kuch waqt pehle baher gaye the toh isne mujhe pani puri khane nahi di

Rajvi, ruvi: kya?

Nani: kyun khane nahi di Sachin

Sachin: nanu apko toh pata hein hi do din baad hamari shaadi hein aur agar pani puri ya baher ka aur kuch khake yeh bimar pad gayi toh… isiliye meine mana kiya aur hamara jhagda hogaya

Nani: hmm… kajal tumhe kuch kehna hein defence mein

Kajal: nahi

Roo: kyun?

Kajal: kyun ki mujhe pata hein ki Sachin mujhe se bohat pyaar karta hein aur utni hi care bhi karta hein issi wajah se wohh mujhe rok raha tha… simple (she goes and hugs sachin)

Vinu: iska matlab jhagda khatam

Kajal(with smile): haan

Scene 14

At night in rajat's room

(he was thinking about kajal and the efforts he made to break the wedding)

Rajat(POV): yeh kya karne wala tha mein… apne behen ki zindagi barbad… nahi nahi Sachin sach mein bohat acha ladka hein aur mujhe ab pura yakeen hogaya hein hi woh kajal ka bohat ache se khayal rakhega… ab aur koi plan nahi… someone knocks the door… he opens the door and find purvi standing there

Purvi: tumse kuch baat karni thi

Rajat: kaho

Purvi: tum thik ho na

Rajat: haan kyun?

Purvi: neeche tum kuch pareshan lag rahe the

Rajat: mein thik hoon… kaho tum kuch kehne ayi thi na

Purvi: haan woh mere pass ek aur plan hein

Rajat: kaisa plan?

Purvi: Sachin aur kajal ke liye

Rajat: nahi ab aur koi plan nahi

Purvi: kyun

Rajat: kyun ki mein samjh gaya hoon hi Sachin aur kajal ek dusre ke liye perfect hein (they hear some voice)

Voice: finally (they turn and see rajat's mom standing there)

Rajat: maa aap yahan

Suman: meine sab sun liya

Rajat: sorry maa (he was feeling guilty)

Suman: its ok beta… mein bohat khush hoon hi tum finally samajh gaye ki woh dono ek dusre ke liye hi bane hein… she looks at purvi and says thank you Purvi (rajat looks at his mother)

Purvi: thank you kyun aunty

Suman: rajat ko iss shaadi ke liye manane ke liye (shockingly he looks at them)

Rajat: what?

Suman: tumhe bhi purvi ko thank you kehna chahie

Rajat: iska matlab

Suman: purvi shaadi todne nahi jodne ayi thi

Rajat: mujhe kuch samajh nahi araha hein

Suman: humein pata tha ki tumhe Sachin kuch khas pasand nahi hein aur isiliye tum kuch na kuch toh jarur karoge lekin kya karoge yeh pata nahi tha aur tumhe rokne ke liye humne purvi ki help li… tum hi socho ki tumne itne sare plans banaye par woh sab fail kaise hogaye… he goes in flashback

Suman: kuch yaad aya (he nods… he angrily looks at purvi)

Rajat: tumne yeh thik nahi kiya

Purvi: sorry

Suman: tum kyun isse sorry keh rahi ho… galti toh iski hein na

Rajat: maa

Suman: chalo purvi

Purvi: ji aunty

Scene 15

In rajat's room

Vinu: aunty ne toh humein run out kar diya

Raja(irritatingly)t: aur nahi toh kya

Vinu: aur purvi usne toh thoda bhi doubt nahi hone diya ki woh kiske team hein

Rajat: sab se jyada gussa toh mujhe us par araha hein… and at the same time purvi enters the scene

Purvi: tum dono ko uncle neeche bula rahe hein

Vinu: kyun

Purvi: shayad kuch kam ho… she looks at rajat and then looks at vinu

Vinu: bohat gussa mein hein (saying so he leaves… she goes forward)

Purvi: I am sorry

Rajat: mujhe nahi chahie tumhara sorry

Purvi: aunty ne mana kiya tha kisi ko bhi batane se

Rajat: meine bhi toh tum par trust kar ke saare plan bataye the na (she holds her ears and says)

Purvi: sorry

Rajat: mujhe nahi chahie tumhara sorry… aur mujhe tumse baat bhi nahi karni (and leaves from there)

Purvi: rajat suno toh

Scene 16

(all were in living room as all were busy in the preparations… rajat was not talking with purvi but he noticed that she was also not talking with him nor making any attempt to convince him)

Vinu: kya soch rahe ho rajat

Rajat: mein itna gussa hoon aur woh hein ki usse kuch padi hi nahi hein meri

Vinu: kisse

Rajat: purvi ko

Vinu: tumne hi toh kaha na usse ki tumhe usse koi baat nahi karni toh fir itne upset kyun horahe ho (rajat see purvi going outside so he follows her)

Near swimming pool

(purvi was searching something… after few min she she got what she was searching… she looks at her ring and says to herself)

Purvi: yeh kaise gir gayi mujhse… sorry maa papa… mujhe pata hein ki yeh apki akhari nishani hein mere pass… ab mein isse aur sambhal kar rakhungi (rajat comes from behind and holds her hand and in jerk her ring falls in the pool)

Purvi: yeh kya badtameezi hein

Rajat: mein tumse gussa hoon ya tum mujhse

Purvi: tum mujhse

Rajat: toh fir mujhe manane ki koshish kyun nahi kar rahi '

Purvi: apne hi toh kahan tha mujhse baat mat karo (and same time she noticed her ring in the pool) meri ring and saying so she jumps in the pool (kajal comes outside)

Kajal: bhai yeh awaj kaisi thi

Rajat: purvi pool mein gayi hein

Kajal(shockingly): kya

Rajat: haan… itni shocked kyun sound kar rahi ho

Kajal: bhai purvi ko swimming karna nahi ata

Rajat: kya? Immediately he jumps in the pool… takes her out safely and takes her inside…her nani panics seeing her like this

Nani: kya hua meri bacchi ko

Kajal: nanu purvi pool mein gayi thi

Rajat: vinu jaldi se doctor ko phone karo (doctor checks her)

Dr: tension ki baat nahi hein… unhe hosh ajayega

After few min

(rajat saw nani siting and crying)

Rajat: nanu (he hugs her) tension mat lo aap… kuch nahi hoga usse

Nani: usse kuch nahi hona chahie… uske siwa hein ki kon mera

Rajat: kuch nahi hoga usse (after few mins she gets conscious)

Nani: purvi beta tu thik hien (she just nods…suman comes their)

Suman: beta jaldi se thik hojao sangeet mein tumhe perform bhi toh karna hein (she nods… suman looks at nani and says) aap thodi der aram kar lijiye (saying so both leaves)

Rajat: sorry meri wajah se tumhe pool mein jana pada aur I am really very sorry

Purvi: its ok

Rajat(gives her ring): yeh lo…( she was feeling weak so she didn't raise her hand up)

Purvi: yahan rakho mein baad mein pehen lungi

Rajat: nahi agar fir se misplace ho gayi toh… konse haath mein pehenti ho

Purvi: right (he comes to the other side and makes her wear the ring… and was about to leave when purvi stops him saying) thank you meri jaan bachane ke liye

Rajat: my pleasure… saying so he leaves

Scene 17

SANGEET NIGHT

(palace was decorated beautifully… all were ready and excited to rock the sangeet night)

Vinu: sab set hein na bhai

Rajat: haan sab set hein

Vinu: toh shuru kare (both comes on stage)

Rajat: ladies and gentlemen we welcome to the awesome and rocking sangeet night

Vinu: aur aj hum dekhne wale hein bohat rocking and amazing performances (one by one every one perform)

Suman: sab kuch bohat ache se hogaya

Kajal: haan par meri ek wish hein

Prakash: kaisi wish

Kajal: apko toh pata hein dad bhai kitna acha song gaate hein

Rajat: toh?

Kajal: mere liye ek baar… mera fav song

Rajat: tera fav song toh duet hein mein akele kaise (she says)

Kajal: bhai purvi bhi bohat acha gaati hein (he looks at her)

Purvi: nahi nahi kajal

Kajal: common purvi please mere liye

Purvi: okay

Every one gathers around them…. Purvi starts the song

Aisa laga mujhe pehle dafaa

Tanha mein ho gayi yaara

Ho.. aisa laga mujhe pehle dafaa

Tanha mein ho gayi yaara

Hoon pareshan si mein

Ab ye kehne ke liye

Tu zaroori sa hein mujko zinda rehne ke liye

Ho.. tu zaroori.. sa hein mujko… zinda rehne ke liye

(rajat comes from back saying)

Aisa laga mujhe pehle dafaa

Tanha mein ho gaya yaara

Hoon pareshan sa mein

Ab yeh kehne ke liye (rajat looks at purvi where as she is looking at her nani)

Tu zaroori sa mujhko zinda rehne ke liye (all couples starts dancing)

Rajat says looking at purvi dhadke aankho mein dil mera

Jab qareeb aaun tere

Purvi looks at him and say mm… dekhoon mein jab bhi aaina

Haan tu hi roobaroo rahe mere (she imagines herself dancing with rajat)

Tu zaroori sa mujhko zinda rehne ke liye

Haan.. tu zaroori sa hein mujhko… zinda rehne ke liye (all claps… and with that loud noise purvi comes out of her imagination)

Purvi(POV): yeh mein kya soch rahi thi… and slaps her forehead… purvi pagal ho gayi hein kya tu

Suman: purvi

Purvi: haan

Suman: kya hua kya soch rahi thi

Purvi: kuch nahi

Suman: waise kehna padega you really have very beautiful voice

Purvi: thank you aunty

To the other side

Kajal: wah bhai kamal kardiya apne toh aj

Rajat: tujhe pasand aya na (she nods)

Roo: we must say purvi ne bhi kamal kar diya

Rajat: haan mujhe bhi pata nahi tha she really have a beautiful voice

Sachin: sach mein aap dono ne toh kamal kar diya aj

Scene 18

The wedding day

(the grand wedding ceremony started with a bang and as kajal and Sachin completed phere's they came down from mandap to take blessings of their elders)

Prakash: humesha khush raho

Nani: sada suhagan raho (and hugs them… after that Sachin looks for his shoes but they were nowhere to be seen)

Sachin: mere shoes kaha chale gaye

Nani: beta tu hindi movies nahi dekhta

Sachin: dekhta hoon

Nani: toh fir tujhe pata nahi chala ki tere shoes chori hochuke hein

Vinu: haan bhai dhoond sakhte ho toh dhoond lo

Sachin: ab mein kahan jau dhoond ne

Purvi: Sachin tension kyun le rahe ho… hamare pass back up option hein (he smiles and she brings the other pair of shoes)

Rajat(comes up saying): yeh toh cheating hein

Purvi: cheating kaisi cheating

Rajat: yeh aise second pair rakhna allowed nahi hein

Purvi: yeh koi exam thodi hein… ek kaam karo tum logon ne joh jhoote chupaye hein woh lekar aao

Roo: woh kyun chahie tumhe

Sachin: haan le kar aao fir dekhte hein original kiske pass hein

Rajat: thik hein… tum log ruko mein lekar ata hoon (he goes to his room and search for shoes but don't find it anywhere and then he remembers something)

FLASHBACK

(rajat came to his room to keep something… someone comes from back)

Rajat: purvi tum yahan

Purvi: haan mein... tumse kuch baat karni thi

Rajat: kaho

Purvi: tum aj bohat handsome lag rahe ho

Rajat: kya ?

Purvi: handsome lag rahe ho

Rajat(little awkwardly): thank you

Purvi: waise tumne bataya nahi mein kaisi lag rahi hoon (he looks at her from top to bottom and only one thought came in his mind was she was looking very pretty)

Rajat: chudail lag rahi ho

Purvi: oh really thanks for the compliment… she steps forward and holds his hand and says looking into his eyes tum bohat ache ho… bohat sweet ho bohat caring bhi ho… saying so she was moving forward and making him nervous and says mujhe pasand bhi ho

Rajat: what

Purvi: haan aise yeh kehte hein (and points at some girls… he just moves his head to look at that direction and finds so many girls present in room)

Rajat: yeh sab kon hein?

Purvi: wohi jinhe aap cute sweet aur caring lagte ho

Rajat: in sab ko (she nods in yes) dekho tumhe pata nahi par mujhe ek nahi do do girlfriend hein (saying so he was moving towards the door)

Purvi: acha do do… lekin inhe koi problem nahi

Rajat: purvi tum kyun kar rahi ho yeh sab (he moved back nervously)

Purvi: kyunki yeh sab meri dost hein (and the same moment he runs from their but while running he slightly pushes purvi and runs from there…she laughs and looks at the shoes he forget in the room)

FB ends

Rajat(POV): acha toh yeh sab jhooto ke liye tha… purvi ki bacchi… yeh tumne thik nahi kiya

Near mandap

Roo: yeh rajat abhi tak kyun nahi aya

Purvi: usse kuch mila hi nahi hoga toh ayega kaise

Vinu: kya matlab

Sachin: joh apke pass tha I mean hona chahie tha woh toh kab se hamare pass hein

Roo: kya?

Purvi: jhoote (shows her the one and only original pair…rajat comes back)

Suman: kya baat hein beta jhoote kahan hein (he just nods in no and looks at purvi)

Prakash(laughs out loud): jahan tak mein rajat ko janta hoon usne shoes bohat soch samjahkar chupaye honge par purvi ko kaise mile

Purvi(looks at rajat and says): mein bata (rajat stops her and says)

Rajat: woh (he was not having any words to tell what purvi had with him)

Purvi: rajat ke room se meine chura liye (she forwards her hand to give shoes but rajat takes this as opportunity and runs taking the shoes) oye

Rajat: vinu yeh le (he throws one shoes to him)

Purvi: yeh toh cheating hein… kiske peeche bhaghu mein ab (roo comes to her and says)

Roo: its girls v/s boys now… tum rajat ke peeche jao mein vinu ke peeche jati hoon (and so they try to chase the boys… after running for so long roo chases vinu and takes shoe from him and at the other side purvi was still chasing rajat…while chasing rajat purvi stops near temple and says)

Purvi: hey bhagwaan meine kabhi bhi nanu ki long life ke alawa tumse aur kuch manga hein… bas ek pehle aur akhri baar jhoote mang rahi hoon saying she turns and see rajat running towards his room… she runs after him… her leg slips and she falls down… ahhh (rajat stops on the place listening her voice and runs towards her)

Rajat: kya hua..?

Purvi: ahh bohat dard horaha hein

Rajat: dikhao kahan laga hein (she forwards her hand takes shoe and runs from there) purvi (she stops and looks at)

Purvi: haan kaho

Rajat: sambhal kar jao warna sach mein gir jaogi (she leaves and he smiles…comes down)

Roo: yeah hum jeet gaye

Vinu(to rajat): kya yaar ek jhoota tu sambhal nahi paya

Rajat: tu bhi toh nahi bacha paya na (everyone laughs looking at them…. The marriage ends on a happy note)

Scene 19

In purvi's room

Purvi: nanu aap mujhe aise emotional blackmail mat karo

Nani: dekh yeh meri akhri wish samajh le (listening loud noises from purvi's room roo comes their)

Roo: kya hua purvi ?

Nani: ab tu hi samjha isse

Roo: haan par samjhana kya hein

Nani: shaadi kar le

Purvi: meine kitni baar kahan hein apse ki mujhe shaadi nahi karni hein

Nani: kitne ache ache ladke aye the shaadi mein… woh log jane se pehle mein chahti hoon ki tu unse mil le

Purvi: lekin nanu

Nani: tu samjh le ki yeh meri last wish hein (saying so she leaves)

Roo: tu kyun itna tension le rahi hein… ladka dekhne ja par usse reject kar de

Purvi: yeh acha idea hein… thank you roo (happily she hugs her)

Scene 20

(purvi was sitting in the garden area of palace)

Purvi(POV): nanu aisa kyun kar rahi hein… unhe pata hein na mujhe shaadi nahi karni

Voice: purvi

Purvi: haan and looks at the person rajat tum

Rajat: yahan akele kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi(POV): agar isse bataya ki ladka dekhne ayi hoon to yeh mujhe bohat pareshan karega

Rajat: purvi

Purvi: haan

Rajat: kya soch rahi ho

Purvi: kuch nahi bas socha thodi der yahan baith jau jane se pehle

Rajat: tum log aj wapis jarahe ho na

Purvi: haan

Rajat: yahan se hi US janewali ho ya wapis Mumbai

Purvi: tumhe kisne bataya ki mein US jarahi hoon

Rajat: kajal ne bataya… kam se jarahe ho ya ladka dhoond ne

Purvi: kam ke liye… oh common ladka dekhne liye itni dur toh nahi jaungi

Rajat: to fir yahi dekho gi kya

Purvi: haan

Rajat: toh dekh lo… I mean dekha kya?

Purvi: nahi abhi tak toh nahi

Rajat: waise kaisa ladka chahie apko

Purvi: Sachin ki tarah

Rajat: kya matlab

Purvi: jaise Sachin kajal se pyaar karta hein waise

Rajat: tathastu and smiles

Scene 21

Nani: chalo ab hum chalte hein… umeed hein ki bohat jaldi mulaaqat ho

Suman: apna khayal rakhna (purvi takes blessing from rajat's parents)

Prakash: humesha khush raho beta

Purvi(to ruvi): it was pleasure meeting you both

Rajat: and what about me

Purvi(with smile): what about you? Thank you for saving my life and sorry for troubling you

Rajat: even I am sorry

Roo: bas bas kitni baar sorry kehenge ab (rajvi smiles… purvi sits inside the car waves at them and the car droves off)

Vinu(looks at rajat): chali gayi woh… ab andar chale

Roo: chalo ab hum bhi chalte hein

Scene 22

(while returning back purvi was thinking about the marriage and her meeting with rajat…and the time she spent with him)

Purvi(POV): yeh kya soch rahi hein tu purvi… agar usse pata chala toh woh kya sochega… par usse kaise pata chalega ab toh mein usse kabhi nahi milne wali na… she feels little sad…(she comes out of her thoughts when she realize that tire got punctured of her car…and both comes out) offo isse bhi abhi puncture hona tha

Nani: tu kyun pareshan horahi hein mein kisi ko bulati hoon ruk

Purvi: itni sunsan raastein par aap kisse bulayengi

Nani: mein modern nani hoon… phone pe ek click karo aur joh kam karna hein woh easily hojata hein

Purvi: hmm mein toh bhool hi gayi

Nani: waise tumhe ladka pasand aya… hamari toh baat hi nahi huyi uss par

Purvi: ladke se yaad aya nanu ki joh ladka ane wala tha woh toh aya hi nahi

Nani: aya nahi asie kaise hosakhta hein

Purvi: sach keh rahi hoon… kitni der tak akele baithi thi uske baad rajat aya… thank god woh aya warna kitni der tak mein akele baithi thi… bohat bateein ki aj humne

Nani: toh ladka toh aya tha na fir

Purvi: koi ladka nahi aya tha nanu sirf rajat aya tha… and then she stops and thinks something and says rajat aya tha iska matlab joh ladka mujhe dekhne ane wala tha woh rajat

Voice: ji… she turns back and find rajat standing there smiling

Purvi: tum yahan

Rajat: haan ab kya karu tum yahan mujhe akela chodke joh jarahe ho

Purvi: kya matlab

Rajat: ab bhi nahi samjhi tum… he comes little closer and says soch lo itna handsome dulha tumhe fir nahi milega… and forwards his hand and says mein chahta hoon ki tum mera haath tham lo… isse bhi pehle jab jab meine tumhari aur haath badhaya hein tumne thukraya hein

Purvi: kab?

Rajat: madam jara hamari story ke flashback mein jana… she goes in flashback and remembers the moments when she rejected his hand… dekhlo warna he was about to take his hand back when purvi holds it and he smiles widely

Nani: kaisi hein meri pasand

Purvi(with smile): super hit

Rajat: tumhara pata nahi ki tum mujhe pasand karti ho ya nahi lekin I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU (she was surprised with his confession…. She was speechless)

Nani: take your time… lekin dulha toh fix hein

Purvi: fix hein matlab

Rajat: jaise tumne mujhe bataya nahi ki tum kajal ki shaadi bachane mein maa ki help kar rahi ho waise maa ne aur nanu ne tumhe yeh nahi bataya ki hamari shaadi fix karne ke liye woh tumhe yahan leke aye the

Purvi: kya?

Nani: ji haan… jab suman aur Prakash shaadi ka card dene aye the tabhi unhone tumhe dekha tha… unhe tum bohat pasand ayi rajat ke liye

Purvi(to rajat): tumhe bhi yeh pata tha

Rajat: mujhe kal pata chala

Purvi: tumne mujhe bataya kyun nahi

rajat: tumne konsa mujhe bataya tha (she smiles… he goes down on his knees and says) it was the day we met for the first time… kuch ajeeb si feeling thi… we had heated argument over car… he giggles par uske baad we often started meeting alone to discuss the so called plans and this made me realize that I have started losing my heart to you… it was getting deep slowly even I don't realize it… kab hua kaise hua mujhe pata hi nahi chala but mujhe sirf itna kehna hein ki I LOVE YOU miss purvi… did you heard that what I said (she smilingly nods in no… he shouts loudly) I LOVE YOU PURVI

Purvi: agar mein kuch kahu toh tum hasoge toh nahi (he nods in no) jab se tumne meri jaan bachayi hein tab se kuch horaha tha mujhe… par mujhe dar tha ki agar tumhe pata chala ki I am dreaming of you toh tum kya react karogee… issi liye I thought of staying away… aur isiliye aj bhi hum jaldi nikal gaye aur I LOVE YOU TOO (rajat was in surprised as how quickly she confessed her feelings… without wasting a time he pulled her in hug)

Rajat: waise tum chahti thi na joh tumhara pati ho woh tumhe sab ke samne propose kare… I promise you that shaadi ke din sab ke saman mein tumhe propose karunga aur

Purvi: aur kya ?

Rajat: tum chahe to mujhe mana kar sakhti hoon par fir bhi mein tumhe manane ki koshish karunga till the time YOU HOLD MY HAND

THE END


End file.
